Duty, Honour & Love
by The Slytherin Duke
Summary: If given a choice, what would you choose, Duty, Honour or Love?


Duty, Honour & Love

* * *

Summary: If given a choice, what would you choose, Duty, Honour or Love?

* * *

Notes: Okay, the character in this fic is not created by me but it was a character I played in Night Time Fear RPG. I stumbled upon this particular story when I was sorting through my themes and I remember how much I loved the character. This is part of the audition that I submitted to the RPG.:) The RPG is closed now but the bio of the character can be found here.

* * *

Work Text:

"Please don't kill me." The girl he could not remember the name of pleaded. "Please." She begged, trying her best to get on her knees. "Please don't kill me!"

Nathan looked at her; no emotion can be seen in his eyes, not one. "You were given a chance to live." Nathan said, aiming his gun at her head and moments later, he pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun firing resonated in the room, not permitting the sound of her last cry to be heard. "And you wasted it." He whispered when the body fell on the floor with a loud thump. The blood pooled around the woman and he shook his head. The deed was done and he needed to leave. The blood almost reached his shoes if he didn't move to the window. "I didn't want to do it." He whispered to the moon, the only witness of his crime tonight. "She wished to be turned… She was throwing it away." Reasoning as if he was being questioned by the beautiful heavenly body. He turned away from the window, looking at the crime scene he just created. He could remember her begging…pleading to that vampire to be turned. The vampire, of course, refused; he laughed and called her a pathetic gullible whore. Nathan sat there, and let the vampire destroy her, he could not defend her, because he wasn't capable of doing so. He walked out the apartment complex, he could not even remember the name of the woman but it didn't matter. She was guilty and she did not deserve the life given to her by nature.

He placed the gun in his holster and exited the building, not exactly in a hurry. He gets away with it, he always does. This time will not be any different. He knew where he had to go next. The next target was the vampire. He was preying on innocent girls, tarnishing their purity, their humanity, their innocence. Was he deserving of the punishment that Nathan has in store for him though? Would the punishment be enough? Isn't living forever in this cruel world enough punishment? He sighed. He hated killing. He hated taking their lives but it was his duty, his obligation. 'You shall be the judge.' He remembered him say. 'You shall judge logically, there's no room for sympathy or mercy. You shall be the judge. Kill for the greater good.' He repeated it over and over in his head, to rid himself of the guilt, the sympathy and the mercy he always wished to have a chance to bestow on his victims. He knew it was all in vain, it won't do anything. He knew it'll always be there, in his mind and in his heart. He crossed the street and he heard the distant screams of a woman, it sounded like it came from the building he just came from. He sighed; he lowered his hat on his face and continued to move, to walk away. He always got away. He didn't look back when he heard the sirens of the ambulance. He knew calling an ambulance was foolish, she was dead.

He turned the corner; the parking lot was almost empty. His car didn't stand out. People will look past it. It didn't look expensive but it didn't look cheap either. It just looked right and ordinary. He didn't turn to look at the security guard who greeted him with a good evening and maybe even a smile. He didn't have time for pleasantries. He opened his car and got in, not expecting to hear a vibrating sound in the dashboard. He popped it open and he squinted, looking for the source, when he realised he won't see it by squinting his eyes since it wasn't in plain sight; he began digging in the compartment. He frowned as he realised he owned too many mobile phones. He needed to dispose some of them, the ones he wasn't using anymore. He sighed again for the nth time that night when he finally found the right one. He opened it up and found there had been a lot of missed calls and one text message. He read it and he felt his heart soar, threatening to fly out of his chest. 'Found him.' A simple message but it almost felt like an early Christmas present. He sent a reply. 'Where?' He didn't expect a reply for another hour or so but it came moments later. 'Mystic Falls.'

He pulled out the map and it didn't take him long to find Mystic Falls in the map. Virginia. It wasn't far. Nothing was too far for him to go when it came for Niklaus Mikaelson. Nothing.

But he still had a duty in this city. The bright lights of the street lamps telling him he can't go anywhere yet, not until he fulfilled whatever he set out to do in this city. He looked at his reflection. He took a deep breath and nodded at an unspoken question. _Will you still do it?_ He started the car once again and set out for the vampire's location. His conscience fought with his mind, not knowing who was winning. But somehow he knew his mind will win, his mind was still stronger…more persuasive. It was surer than his conscience telling him it was wrong, it wasn't what he wanted. His mind knew for Nathan Foster duty always preceded desire.

He parked his car at another parking lot. No cameras, no witnesses competent enough to be used against him and there was still the danger of him getting caught, the thrill of being finally caught but somehow he knew he'll get away. He reached at the backseat and lifted the cushion. It revealed different another compartment, hidden in plain sight, like the gun compartment in the back. The compartment held different sizes of stakes; he grabbed one and closed the compartment again.

Always prepared to kill, hunt and torture. Duty calls like always, duty always comes first. He knocked on the door and an easily charmed woman answered it. He was let in and he didn't hesitate in pulling the trigger at the back of her head. The silencer was a good tool to use at times. The vampire ran down and snarled at Nathan. His hand swayed and aimed at the vampire. "Foster!"

Nathan moved fast and pulled the trigger again, hitting the vampire on the shoulder. The vampire screamed out of pain and he fell down on the floor. Nathan took out the stake as he moved to towards the dying man and staked him, the blood splattering on his face. He didn't leave time for it to plead this time, his mind was already racing. He might make the mistake of letting him go and he can't do that, not again. He can't afford to do that. He removed the stake and went to the bathroom, to remove the blood that splattered on him. He felt his phone vibrate again. 'Meet me' The text said. He looked at it and the number was the same as the one from before. He was sceptical but decided to go, he needed to thank the person for the info anyway. 'Where?'

Nathan was anything but careless. He takes every risk and makes a back-up plan after back-up plan. It was why he was able to survive for so long. But he never executes the plan on his killings, people deserved to know what he was and who he was. People deserved to know someone will be there to judge them. He took a deep breath and looked at the message once again. The road he was driving on was quiet and dark, a number of lamps only shedding light on the road, it was supposed to creep him out but living for more than 6 centuries has taught him a thing or two. A Nightmare does not consist of ghosts or monsters like most kids are made to believe. It was seeing yourself becoming the worst kind of person you can be and Nathan knew he already became his worst nightmare. He saw a figure, a familiar frame. He almost stomped a hole on the floor of the car. He shook his head. It can't be.

The man was leaning casually against his car. He stopped and he got out of the car, a gun in hand. He aimed it at the Original's head. "Kol." He hasn't seen Kol for more than a century and he still looked like the young handsome devil he met then.

"Oh come on, Love." Kol said, looking bored. He gently slapped the hand away. "You know you can't do it. And you know that won't have any effect on me, I'm not a baby vampire. I'm an Original."

Nathan shook his head, returning his aim at Kol's head, Kol looks at him, challenging. "You know I can." Nathan bit out.

"You don't want me to dirty my clothes, do you darling?" Kol rolled his eyes and stood up straight, shaking his head. "Let bygones be bygones, Love. We had our fun." Kol said as he walked past him.

Nathan let his hand fall, he turned around, glaring at Kol. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, Nathan, Nathan. It's not about what I want, it's what about you need." Kol smirked at him. Kol turned around and shook his head. "You need to change your car. It's so old." Nathan rolled his eyes. He should have known that years wouldn't change what the little brat was… A rich snob.

Nathan cleared his throat and leaned against Kol's car. "What do you think I need?"

"Information, of course. Information about my brother." Kol started examining the car. "I can't really see you surviving without my help."

"What do you want from me?" Nathan asked, knowing there was a catch, there always was with this man… This man who all captured his attention and at some point, what's left of his heart. "And don't try to tell me some bullshit about not needing anything in return. There's always a price with you."

Kol sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why do you need to take the fun out of it?" Kol asked. He looked at Nathan, contemplating. "Your forgiveness." He whispered. He leaned against Nathan's car.

"Who are you, really?" Nathan asked, not believing Kol Mikaelson, the bastard, was asking his forgiveness. "Did you just say you wanted my forgiveness?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I still want it." Kol said, looking at his nails again. "It's quite a hard thing to give away or so I'm told."

Nathan shook his head and looked away for a moment. "There's got to be something else." He whispered, returning his gaze at the beautiful blonde man. "You…can't see forgiveness as a fair price for information about your brother." Nathan said. "Or you're saying this because you know, you know…I can't do anything to him."

Kol shrugged and he was instantly in front of Nathan. "That's my price." He said with finality. "Take it or leave it."

Nathan looked at him, still sceptical. "Tell me why."

Kol smirked and shook his head again. "You never were satisfied with anything that's infront of you."

It was a little over an hour before Nathan drove off to Mystic Falls, leaving Kol smirking at his retreating figure. Kol knew him well and he regretted letting the man know him. He knew when to push Nathan's buttons and he knew when to just pet his fur. Kol knew him well and he didn't know whether to be pleased or irritated with it. But he didn't always feel that way… When he met Kol, it was the first time he ignored the murmurs, his mind and it went well until he couldn't keep them out, ignore them any longer. The murmurs became screams and the power in him became an electric jolt coursing through his veins. And in that moment, he knew he had to end it. It was selfish of him to end it because he didn't want pain, he knew. Selfish because they were both happy, both of them, both he and Kol but he threw it away. But wasn't it for the greater good? It was worth it, wasn't it? Before he could say goodbye, Kol seemed to have sensed his intentions and he walked away. That angered Nathan because Kol didn't let him end it. Kol left a hole to be filled by no one. He couldn't look for anyone to fill it because he wasn't allowed anymore. He already turned his back on his duty once, he can't do it again.

Killing Niklaus Mikaelson will finally let him rest….will finally let him have peace. He needed the peace that came with the rest the witch promised. After watching the light leave his eyes, Nathan will close his eyes for the last time and it will finally be over. Everything will be over but he can't help but think about Kol. With every thought that passes through his mind with Kol's name included, a whisper reminding him of his duty kept repeating itself in his head, growing louder and louder every time. Kol didn't have to meet him. But why did he? He was such a bastard. "Fuck you, Kol Mikaelson." He muttered under his breath. Driving was always comforting but…it was making him think. Duty, Honour, Love. Three choices, three choices that Nathan wished he could choose from and not have someone else choose for him. Duty, Honour, Love, which one to choose from? "DUTY!" He heard a voice scream at his ear. He closed his eyes for a moment again and shook his head. He can't look for love. He can't be weak.

_Judge logically. Never show sympathy. Never show mercy. Never show regret._ He stepped on the gas and the car went faster.


End file.
